Welcome, Gokuh
by torama-san
Summary: a songfic based on bôa's 'Welcome', chi chi tells about her life, and about her husband, Holpe you like it!! and please review!


A/N: this songfic is based on Bôa's 'Welcome', And I've gotta say that it has   
no relation with my other songfics based on other songs of Bôa   
  
Note: If ya say that I spelled wrong Gokuh you are dead wrong, his original name is   
Gokuu, so Gokuh is a right spelled traslation of his name  
  
Disclaimer   
I don't own Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama does   
Also I don't own the song, 'Welcome', Bôa does   
  
  
Welcome, Gokuh   
  
If you said it, and said it clearly  
It would be heard by me  
  
"Wasn't love giving food to others?"   
  
"stupid, to love someone means that you care for that person"   
  
"ahh"   
  
"but being my husband means that you love me the most"   
  
"hu?"   
  
"It means that I'm your mate if you whant the terminology o' stupids  
  
"Ahh, I understund now" said Gokuh as he blushed   
  
some time passes  
  
"Well?" asked Chi Chi   
  
"well what?"   
  
"Are you going to say it?"   
  
"say what?"   
  
"AGHGHGH"   
  
If you felt it, felt it in your heart  
If your mind inside was like mine  
  
"do you love me?"   
  
"Of course Chi Chi!"   
  
"but ou love fighting more, don't you?"   
  
"well..."   
  
"I was right... you just what to find a stronger oponent to fight"   
  
"but I like you"   
  
"maybe, but you don't love me"   
  
"no Chi Chi, I, I really love you"   
  
"I don't know if you are saing the truth"   
  
"but when have I ever laied?"   
  
"You don't know when you lai Gokuh... you are just to much of a fool to know"   
  
"hey!"   
  
"it's only the truth, you are a fool, but I still love you, maybe I'm also stupid"   
  
You would find and see me  
You would be welcome in my dreams  
You would be welcome...  
  
Enter Cell game, Gokuh dies   
  
"I will wait for you..." said Chi chi to the ghost   
  
"Or I for you" replied Gokuh while smiling   
  
"It will dificult rising Gohan without you"   
  
"He is strong, he can live by himself"   
  
"but-" said Chi chi before being interrumped   
  
"you worry to much, he will become a good man" said the smiling ghost  
  
"you will be welcome when you return to lifeside, this will be your hose forever"   
  
"I Know it, but now I've gotta go"   
  
"okey... love you"   
  
"I love you to"   
  
We have argued till we are black and blue  
Noting to say this is what I tell you  
  
Chi chi's sleeping...   
  
dreaming about the past...   
  
"He will become a great warrior! better than myself!" yelled Gokuh   
  
"No! he will be an investigator"   
  
"a what?"   
  
"you heard me!"   
  
"but-"   
  
"You have defeated Piccolo so no new superb martial artist aren't needed"   
  
"but Chi chi..."   
  
"I said no"   
  
Gokuh just sighs   
  
"Okey, whatever you say, but if he whants to be trained I will do so"   
  
"But his studies are first Gokuh, remember it!" yelled Chi chi  
  
"yeah, I've heard ya!" yelled back the one time tailed martial artist   
  
Happiness is as freedom  
It is welcome  
  
Enter the new Tenkaichi budokai, Gokuh comes back from deadside   
  
"I've waited long"   
  
"I to... to much time has passed, but I still love ya'"   
  
"Gokuh... I whant you to met someone"   
  
"someone?" asked cofused Gokuh   
  
"him" said her while pointing a little boy... a perfect copy of Gokuh   
  
"HA!!! you must be my son... Goten if I recall!"   
  
"mmm"   
  
"don't be shy Goten, he's your father"   
  
"come here an' give me a hug little one" said a smiling Gokuh   
  
"... 'kay"   
  
Goten huged shyly his father   
  
"He will become a great warrior" said Gokuh with a smile, whaiting to see the anger in   
Chi chi... but he was surprised   
  
"yea" was the answer  
  
If you saw this,  
You would know this is the truth  
  
Chi chi is watchi photos from the past... when she and Gokuh were only teenagers,   
the first photo is of the day when she met him... when he learned almost inmediatly   
the 'kame hame ha' from Kame senin   
  
The next photos are from the day that the red ribon atacked her and her father Gokuh   
had saved them in that one   
  
and in many more   
  
The others are from the tenkaichi budokai.. at that time when Gokuh didn't regonoced her   
she hated him... she wanted him dead   
  
but instead she found love   
  
"love" repeated her   
  
The last photos are from their wedding... there were many photos there   
  
records from happy moments   
  
"more like that will come I just know it" she said while looking at he sleeping husband   
  
"He is just tooo cute... "  
  
All of your hopes inside are lonesome  
Without me, inside of you  
  
Enter baby... she was posesed   
  
posesed by evil   
  
at that time she hated every saiyajin's guts... even her granddaughter, Pan   
  
Gokuh lost it that time...   
  
But that time he turned into a god   
  
the legendarian Super Saiyan level four... but the legends say that that level   
is the real Super Saiyans and the others were just a mere power ups... inferior   
power ups...   
  
Gokuh had to kill Vegeta to rescue everyone... but he didn't   
  
he did the imposible and beated up Baby without killing Vegeta   
  
And Killing Baby in the proces   
  
"I've always thought that baby is a stupid name for the ultimate evil *sigh* but he   
was powerfull he almost beated up Gokuh... he even beated Uub... The warrior that   
Gokuh trained so hard   
  
"the one that was the cause of him leaving me... for martial arts"  
  
I feel the world calling- I will wait for you  
Oh, how you are dear to me  
  
After the Baby thing Gokuh returns to live with her   
  
"but as a kid..."   
  
Do I still love you Gokuh? she asked herself   
  
"Chi chi come to diner!!! the food that Videl made is great!!!" yelled a super saiyan 4 Gokuh   
  
"well... at least he turns big sometimes" she said as she headed towards the diningroom  
  
If you knew this you would see, this is the truth  
You would be welcome to my dreams  
You would be welcome...  
  
Chi chi looking for something and finds some old VCR's   
  
"Oh my! these are from Gohan when he was young!" She starts looking for some more   
  
"An' this is from Goten! We've gotta see them"   
  
No man can save the world, it takes a woman  
No woman can save the world, it takes a man  
Welcome...  
  
Enter the dark dragons...   
  
"Will you get dinner ready for me?" asked a kid Gokuh   
  
"of course love" said Chi chi while smiling   
  
"Well, Goodbye! I've gotta beat those dragons"   
  
"bye!!!" yelled everyone... minus Pan, who folowed him   
  
You'd be welcome  
No man welcome  
No woman welcome  
Mmm no woman, no man  
  
The great dragon god is again a holly force   
  
"We've gotta go Gokuh, are thou ready"   
  
"Yes, but first I will aske you the last wish"   
  
"and what could that be?"   
  
"I whant ya to revive everyone, they didn't deserved it"   
  
"It's an easy task" said the dragon while his eyes growled   
  
Gokuh turned to the group   
  
"I guess that I will not be in that party Chi Chi..."   
  
"but... Gokuh, Where are you going?"   
  
"I..."   
  
"Are you coming back?"   
  
"I... I don't know"   
  
"but..."   
  
"Let's go Gokuh, your time here has come to an end"   
  
"okey" Said the little Saiyajin while jumping on the drangon's head   
  
"BYE!!!!"   
  
they just smiled... Some cried, but they still smiled   
  
  
End o' the fic  
  
It turned into a recopilation of Dragon Ball... a rather short one...   
hope you liked it review and/or C&C, but please, please don't send me   
bombs, viruses or that kind o' stuff please  
  
my mail: torama_san@yahoo.com 


End file.
